


Oregon Woods

by Avaari



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for the mysteries of the oregon woods and the twins trying to solve them. a gravity falls fanmix





	Oregon Woods

 

 **OREGON WOODS:**  for the mysteries of the oregon woods and the twins trying to solve them. a gravity falls fanmix

> **I.** _five for fighting_  - THE RIDDLE |  **II.** _gotye_  - SMOKE AND MIRRORS |  **III.** _of monsters and men_  - SLOW LIFE |  **IV.** _avicii_  - HEY BROTHER |  **V.** _mandopony_  - MY HOME |  **VI.** _kelly clarkson_  - PEOPLE LIKE US |  **VII.** _madame macabre_  - DECIPHER |  **VIII.** _bastille_  - DANIEL IN THE DEN |  **IX.** _skillet_  - AMERICAN NOISE |  **X.** _jason aldean_  - TATTOOS ON THIS TOWN

* * *

 

resources: [screencap](http://amazinggravityfalls.tumblr.com/post/102805434813/the-mystery-shack-in-all-its-season-2-glory) by [@amazinggravityfalls](https://tmblr.co/mGsCA-S3o9nywyRLwQphPiQ)


End file.
